Plums
by RosesAndAsphalt
Summary: took from my old account-so dont get crazy when you see this recopied


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket :) I'm tired I went to bed at three am i hate working at night, i know wha wha wha but serious people I'm tired so please go easy on the reviews. k, here goes.**

* * *

_**Dear Dad,**_

_**Tohru's been really distant lately and except for a few phone calls and many, many letters we haven't really spoken in the last three years and a year ago we lost contact. After I left Japan to study abroad in America and left Tohru with grandfather my music career took off and I never really had time for anything else. Then when all my money was lost I decided to return home and work more on my studies. I wonder how mom and Tohru are...**_

Tohru scrubbed harder on the stain on the little porcelin dish, bitting her lip as the food remains clung to the dish. The phone rang. "I got it",she yelled happily, jogging over to the phone. "Hello?" She smiled widely. "Toshi!",she squealed.

"So you're siblings coming for a visit?" "Yes, I hope that's alright!", Tohru said smiling. "Rraaamm" Yuki walked by a book in his hands. "Is someone here?", he asked curiously.

Kyo looked down from his perch on the roof, his head turning sideways. He slipped through the backdoor and to the dining-room where Tohru, Yuki and Shigure were. "Hey, someone's here" "Really you stupid cat?", Yuki said calmly. "Shut up!" "I was just telling everyone, ya damn cat!?"

There was two soft knocks at the paper door. It slowly opened revealing a girl with brown hair tied in a mini ponytail, long jeans and a shirt with the sign for a samurai. "Sorry", she said, leaning against the door, looking bored, "The door was opened so I just came in"

"Ah" "Toshi!",Tohru yelled, jumping her. Toshi gave her a rare smile and patted her head. "So how's the Year of the Cat Fan Club going?", she asked, smiling. Tohru smiled,"Great" "How school?" "Great"

Toshi started to angirly rub her head. "REally?", she said putting emphazies on the word. "Then why did your friends tell me you were sleeping outside!", she yelled rubbing harder. "Ah, To-to-chan, that really hurts"

"So you're 's sibling?", Yuki asked. "Yes, I'm Toshisakana Yamada, but please call me Toshii I'm Thoru's Half-sister", Toshi said with a small smile, looking at her younger sister.

"Half sister?", Yuki asked. "Yeah, well my mom got pregnant with me while she was in high-school, such a rare thing, no one really expected it", Toshi said, smiling. "My mom well- "To-to-chan's mom was really mean!", Tohru said.

"Now she wasn't all bad-", Toshi said, ignoring the wide eyes of the people staring at them. "She made you dress like a guy!", Tohru said, slightly madder. Toshi rolled her eyes. "Uh, if you don't mind me asking, why did your mom make you dress like a guy?", Yuki asked.

"My mother's family is very old fashioned so when they found out she was pregnant they said they'd disown her and throw her out of the house if it wasn't a boy, but I wasn't so she dressed me like one and hid it, but even after she got married she still made me dress like one, but that was alright", she said, smiling softly. She felt the eyes of one of the men on her but ignored it.

"So are you the people who my sister talked so much about?", Toshi asked curiously. Yuki turned his head from Tohru to her. "Oh um yes",he said, smiling. She gave shook her head a small smile on her face. "So what have you been doing for the past few months, To-to-chan?"

"Hm?" "Oh, I'm going to the University, it's one of the reasons I came back" "Where are you staying?" "Uh, nowhere for the moment", Toshi replied. "Toshi!" "Sorry Tohru", she said, "Money's been tight for the moment I've got a job at a highschool but I don't start till this summer"

"How about you stay the night here?", the guy with the black hair asked. "Oh I couldn't impose,Mr. uh- sorry are you uh Kyo?", she asked. "I am ya damn idiot!", the one with orange hair yelled. Toshi pulled the pin from her sleeve and tossed, making her hair fall.

Kyo flew through the paper door and got stuck against the wall. "Ah, so you're still training with Fujimishama-sama?",Tohru asked "Huh?" "Oh, yeah, I was, but old man got sick though and died a few weeks back",Toshi said smiling, sadly. "He was the one who left me money to pay

for the University" "Oh so what are you studying?", Yuki asked. "Medicine",she said, smiling, "I've wanted to become a doctor for a while now so when Master left me money I decided to take a shot at it" "Really, will you be my doctor?", Shigure asked, alluringly. She took the another pin from her sleeve and slung it casually causing Shigure to also be stuck to the wall.

Toshi patted Yuki's hand,"I feel bad for you" "Thank you, " "You feel bad for him!",Kyo screeched, "We're the ones stuck to the wall!" Toshi rolled her eyes, "You're a big baby, Kyo" "Don't call me a baby!" Tohru smiled at her sister.

"Dammit", Kyo yelled, slowly pulling at the two metal pins stuck in his shoulder. "Sorry",Toshi said, with a shrug. "Is that all you're going to say" "All right Kyo what's all the fuss about?"

"You called Hatori!", he yelled. Toshi rolled her eyes,"I don't even know who Hatori is" "I wasn't talking to you, ya damn idiot!" Toshi took another pin from her sleeve and held them up calmly, siping her tea.

Kyo's eyes got wide. "You've gotten very scary Nii-san" Toshi smiled,"I'm not scary!" Tohru held her hands up,"Uh-ookay" Toshi looked up at Hatori.

"Oh, sorry I never got to introduce myself" "I'm Toshisakana Yamada and it's nice to meet you", she said, with a small bow. Hatori nodded. Toshi rolled her eyes.

"You're very stiff old man", she commented. "But nii-san you're only two years younger then Hatori-san" "You're older then us!",Kyo yelled. "Is it really that hard to believe?", Toshi asked.

"Well you look like a damn high school student!" Toshii rolled her eyes and turned to look at Hatori. "I threw tankensho* into their shoulders"

*little daggers

"They ar not hurt, Shigure is just acting like a baby" "Ah, you're so cruel, Toshi!" Toshi rolled her eyes and sipped her tea again.

Hatori nodded and handed Tohru alcohol and swabs. "Never the less, I want to clean their cuts myself and then I'll leave this with you" Toshii turned to Tohru. "Would you like help cooking?"

"Yes, nii-sama!" "Why are you calling your sister nii-sama?",Kyo asked. "Well me and Tohru actually met a volunter chief cooking class",Toshi said.

Toshi nodded and pulled Tohru into the kitcen.

It was suddenly tense in the room. "She's not going to find out",Yuki said, softly. "Yeah, we won't let her",Kyo said. Shigure only flipped open his fan and stared dejectedly at his friend.

Hatori stared at them for a second before nodding and started getting to work on Kyo's cuts.

Toshi stared at Tohru a second before grabbing the knife out of her hand and cutting the vegtables. "Hey nii-sama your birthday's in three days isn't it?" "Uh, oh yes, why?" Tohru just smiled

"Tohru?" Tohru turned off the water. "Yes, Nii-sama?"

"There's something about that family, huh?",Toshi asked. Tohru shook her head, furiously. "No,no why would you think that!?"

Toshi smiled and patted her head. "Don't worry just be careful and if you ever need anything, I'll be there this time" "Promise"

Tohru nodded and smiled,"Yeah, okay" Toshi turned and walked out the door and smiled. "Kyo, Tohru told me you weren't a leek person, so will ramen and a plum riceball be alright?"

"Uh, sure",Kyo said. Hatori stopped rubbing on alcohol and stared for a moment,eyes wide at her smile. Shigure noticed and gave a small grin.

"Would you like to stay, Hatori-sama?",she asked, with a small bow. He jump making the wipe hit Kyo in the face. "Ow, you damn lizard!"

"Uh, yes" She gave him a smile and turned away. "Oh and Kyo", she said with a soft smile, making him shrink back "Shut up"

Hatori stared at Kyo cowering behind Yuki for a second when a small laugh came out of his mouth. He pressed his hand over his mouth before it all came out but it came out anyway.

He continued to laugh making everyone stare. Shigure smiled.

Toshi and Tohru walked out just then, with plates and bowls and cups. She looked down at him just then and held out her hand.

"Would you like to sit with us?" Hatori stared at her hand and stood up suddenly. "I-I need to go" "Uh, Hatori-san!?",Tohru said, confused.

Shigure stared at Toshi who sighed and stood up. "Well more for us I guess",she said calmly.

Hatori entered his car and layed his head against the wheel for a second before backing up. He stopped the car at the gate of the house for a second and leaned back against the seat.

Why did he feel this way? So confused. He hadn't felt this way sinse Kana. No, Kana it was a glow,warm but this was fire or electricity and sparks.

_Only two minutes_,he scoled himself, _and you're acting like an hormonaly crazed teen._

He opened the door and got out and walked.

Toshi smiled brightly as they continued to talk laughing with Tohru as Yuki and Kyo fought. She ignored Shigure for the most part and just ate talked.

She was curious as to why Hatori had left but had decided not to press the issue, she felt her hands nervously pull at her father's watch.

_~~Later~~_

"Uh, Toshi?" Toshi looked up, the shadows from the moon hiding her eyes. "Oh, hello, Shigure",she said smiling. "I'm sorry about Hitori's action's earliar",he said. "No it's alright",Toshi said.

"I understand" Shigure turned to look at her, his mouth slightly open.

"He's been hurt badly by someone, hasn't he, Shigure?" Shigure couldn't help but nod.

"Don't worry, Shigure, she said, smiling, I'll be alright, really" He stared at her, his mouth still open.

_**Dear Dad,**_

_**I'm really confused right now but I think maybe that's alright, I'm glad to be with Yuki and**_ _**Shigure and Kyo and espically Tohru. And I feel better here, I know that the Sohma's are**_ _**hiding something and I guess that's okay. So I'm going to stay here for a while dad and learn for a while, because I think they have alot to teach me. So everything's alright for now. And I'm going to learn a little bit.**_

* * *

**Okay I started this at 10 am and then I finish it at 2:03 and only 2,000 words, ARE YOU KIDDING ME! I'm really pissed-**

**no not really :) it was fun to write this and I had alot of fun stepping out of my comfort zones. so dont drink and drive and keep doing whatever you do on saturday's B-Y-E and now im going to bed and my back hurts and goodnight**

_Please Review _:)


End file.
